<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PETER HAS WHAT?! by AlexisJ_Loki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329857">PETER HAS WHAT?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki'>AlexisJ_Loki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 chatpers, Cute, Endgame never happened, F/F, F/M, Help, Love, M/M, Other, Scars, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattoo, bite me, boyfriend - Freeform, many tattoos, secret, spiderman - Freeform, tony alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter parker has a lot of tattoos yet no one has noticed in the tower, and why wont he tell them? Each one slowly finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spiderman/Deadpool, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. spideypool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete woke up feeling happy and well rested, some that has not happened in a very long time. He sleepily rolled over to see what time is on the alarm but a strong arm grabbed hm by the waist</p><p>and brought him back to the middle of the bed. Wiggling his butt against wades obvious morning wood, he giggled.  "Stop moving" Wade said in his wonderful sexy, morning grumpy voice.</p><p>"Stooooop Wade, i have to go to the tower today and I need to do my</p><p>makeup before I leave. You might want to let go of your boyfriend dummy." "Well ok and i wait- make-up? Ooohh right tattoos, baby boy just tell them and then they won't--" "NO! They cant </p><p>know about them." Peter doesn't like to talk about tattoos because it isn't a small little tattoo they are 2 giant thigh pieces, and full sleeve and a half arm sleeve. Peter for a long time after</p><p>vulture was very</p><p>depressed, he wouldn't eat, sleep, patrol, or anything else. His grades really fell behind and he cut off all of his friends. Ned and MJ were worried but couldn't do anything, he felt used and hurt</p><p>because at the time Mr.Stark and him were not talking, no reason as to why but tony wanted to give him space and to peter he felt like tony cut him out and discarded him away. (Tony did</p><p>leave him a new suit in  a brown bag for him, but he couldn't find the heart to use it.)</p><p>However, a few days after may said she had to go on small trip to another hospital for a hurricane disaster help, he was alone and felt like he could finally breath. For only one specific reason,</p><p>his razor. </p><p> </p><p>After may left and he was able to relax he started cutting again in peace and quiet and after a long time the scars stayed because he wouldn't keep up with his body and what his mutated</p><p>abilities needed. He felt disgusting and for the first time in weeks he tried one patrol and met wade. Dear god he was annoying and he hated the merc with a mouth wade wilson.  However,</p><p>after more and more time patrolling with him he got to like him a lot and white and yellow. White and yellow even liked peter which was very rare to like anyone according to wade. </p><p> </p><p>After wade found out about his little habit he was pissed beyond anything. He had never seen wade so mad and he was more mad then with ajax (Francis) even.He stopped with a lot of help</p><p>from wade and he went with wade to sister margrettes from for wayward children and met booth who was a merc but was also a tattoo artist and with some help from wade he made his scars</p><p>beautiful and a reminder of who he was and who he has become.     </p><p>To tell the avenger about his tattoo's and especially Mr.Stark he could never. Eventually they all got better and mr.stark was more like dad. Or tony but mainly dad. However, he could</p><p>never tell tony and his scars, it would break him.</p><p> </p><p>Peter got up off the bed and made to the bathroom, to grab a beauty blender and foundation to cover his tattoos on his arms and thighs for training today to hide them. </p><p>Wade came up behind his and like every chance he got (Because he isnt actually very dangerous he is a just a huge sappy cuddle love bug) and kissed each tattoo and his thigh as well. </p><p>"I love you baby boy" He said kissing each tattoo. Peter smiled, "I love you to red."</p><p> </p><p>Peter left to the tower to go train and hopefully he will subconsciously stop tugging on his sleeves.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Natasha.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The english translation of the russian!</p>
<p>good morning mama spider how are you<br/>good morning baby spider, go get ready and come back in five<br/>okay no problem <br/>Im proud of you<br/>innocent baby<br/>baby spider</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked up to the tower and went inside.</p>
<p>"Hey Jarvis"</p>
<p>"Morning Mr.Parker, your heartbeat is above normal function shall i gather Sir to come help-"</p>
<p>"NO! No Jarv I'm fine just nervous its okay"</p>
<p>"Very well sir"</p>
<p>Peter continued towards the training room, him and nat were training in 15 minutes and he needed to warm up, his spider like flexibility was limited without working on them too.</p>
<p>He walked in to see natasha and smile and waved slightly at her</p>
<p>, "Morning Mama pauk, kak ty" (Natasha has been teaching him russian).</p>
<p>Nat smiled, "Dobroye utro, pauk, idi, gotov'sya i vernis' cherez pyat', khorosho"</p>
<p>Peter smiled back ,"Khorosho, bez problem"</p>
<p>Peter went to the change rooms and started changing, sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that is tight at the wrist so it doesn't roll up.</p>
<p>Peter was in a rush and forgot to double check him foundation.</p>
<p>He ran out to meet Natasha. "Ready" Peter said stepping onto the hand&amp;hand combat mat with Natasha.</p>
<p>"Good lets start, we are going to do a few moves we have done before mainly defence okay?"</p>
<p>Peter said, "Yea lets go" After 20 minutes of practice they moved onto many other training enhancements such as attacks, strength and conditioning, however she offered something different today, swimming.</p>
<p>Peter looked shocked and nervous, he faltered, "not today nat no swimming please.. too tired"</p>
<p>She smiled back at him,"Okay next time, okay its been 3 hours okay wow, let's stop for today go get showered and your done, good job today Я горжусь тобой"</p>
<p>Peter smiled back and went to the changing rooms. nat was just cleaning up the rooms.</p>
<p>Oh, she looked down, peter forgot his watch and went to the changing rooms to give it to him.</p>
<p>Peters spidey sense was off today as it was from his feelings on being nervous, He was stripped down to just his underwear, so every scar that wasn't covered and all his tattoos were on display</p>
<p>for anyone to see, he didnt know that Nat had walked in until she heard her gasp.</p>
<p>Nat walked in to his peter in his underwear and was shocked he had hundreds of scars and tattoos?!!?</p>
<p>Her nevinnyy rebenok had been hurt for so long how had she not notice, she didnt mean to but she just looked up at peter and gasped.</p>
<p>Peter turned around shock and scared, he didnt know what to say or do or where to look.</p>
<p>He just looked down and quietly started crying, oh god all he wanted was wade right now to hide him</p>
<p>(No one knew he was dating Wade WInston Wilson, the merc with a mouth, they thought he was dangerous and mentally insane and crazy, funnily enough he was extremely smart and yes he</p>
<p>and the boxes; white and yellow, but he only acts super crazy so people are more scared of him. However, they freak out and he didn't need that right now, or in general.)</p>
<p>"Shit Peter don't cry, I am so sorry, I didnt mean to come into your personal space but please tell me what happened, oh petey."</p>
<p>This is what peter hated, the looks of sadness and stupid sweet voices as if he was made of eggshells, he was pissed off.</p>
<p>"Its fine Nat, Im good dob't worry about it, I dont want to talk about it okay?, okay please just leave it be and DONT tell anymore."</p>
<p>Natasha looked at him and smile, "Of course petey, I love you I wont put you in that position, just please stop crying..."</p>
<p>Shit was he still crying, damn it.</p>
<p>Today's gonna be tough, "Its fine, but Im gonna go home now okay, dont worry Im fine, i just need me time okay" Natasha smiled and nodded,</p>
<p>"Oh and detka pauk I like your tattoos, not as innocent as I thought you were hmm"</p>
<p>Peter softly smiled, his crying stopped,</p>
<p>"i WILL tell you one day, but not today mama" Nat just hugged him and left.</p>
<p>He needed wade now. He rushed off to go home, swinging as fast as he could, ignoring any sirens or cries of help.</p>
<p>He changed and came through the front door crying still and trying to find wade, Wade was in the living room looking upset his shoulders were tight, the first not holding the photo going</p>
<p>white he was speaking in his work, deadpool voice which was both scary and a turn on, he could hear him talking,</p>
<p>
  <em>I dont care, If you want it done, i WANT 250 THOUSAND no less. This is NOT a quick job and thus not a cheap job </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Too hard figure it out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fine then It wont be done by me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am deadpool, i have a 100% accuracy rate, go half a shit merc then, im done</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>goodby-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>well how many</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>HAHAAH no</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>no i dont want weapons or ammo I prefer my clean kills without black market bullshit</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fine</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>250 thousand then, yes, good. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Half now then, half after</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It will be done by next week</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ok</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bye. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dont contact me again, i will contact you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>yes</em>
</p>
<p>He slammed the phone down muttering, "fucking hate old white assholes" </p>
<p>He turned and saw peter, "Hi petey pie how was tra-" He dead stopped and saw peter crying and ran to him, "BABYBOY!? What the hell happened, are you okay, what-"</p>
<p>He stopped as peter ran into his arms crying and was talking softly, "Nat saw when i was changing, I just need you please wade, please just hold me I cant--" he chocked off sobbing.</p>
<p>"Of course Baby, I'm always here for you shhh" He lifted peter into his arms, his legs automatically wrapped around his waist as wade brought them to the bedroom to sleep, he tucked them</p>
<p>both inside and just held peter telling him sweet nothings. He would ask later but for now his baby needed him he called wes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey wes, cancel my job for today and put it for tom, peter needs me okay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know but I wouldnt ask if it wasnt important</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>thank you wes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>alright bye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i ll let him know dont worry </em>
</p>
<p>He closed the phone and just held peter, rubbing his back and holding him close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aftermath and leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up later (8 hours?) after his crying and panic attack infused sleep with wade and looked over to the window and smiled softly, he settled into the pillows and just relaxed for a few</p><p>minutes while he woke up properly. Sighing happy and contently. He looked over to see wade sleeping calmly (for once) and smiled as the sun hit his face perfectly. God he wished his camera</p><p>was not across the room, it would be the perfect picture to take. His phone was he was also guessing was in the kitchen or living room because he can't see it on his night stand table.</p><p> One of the best parts of moving in with wade (apart from moving in with wade himself) was his view of new york. He has a beautiful penthouse apartment and it lets the natural light and sun</p><p>in perfectly. It made the fairly decent sized apartment look more open, and makes it feels like home. Just that feeling of safety, warmth, cleanliness. (Once wade actually started realizing he</p><p>needed to keep it clean and not full of pizza boxes, takeout, and weapons everywhere.) </p><p> </p><p>He felt a bit better after being cuddled up in wades arms last night from what happened with nat... He wanted to cuddle more into the big arms wrapped loosely around his midsection that</p><p>were coming from the amazing man next to him but his bladder of course had other plans and those plans meant <em>now</em>. He quickly; well as fast as he could without disrupting wade seeing as</p><p>how rare it is for wade to get a proper night's sleep because of the ongoing pain he has from the cancer and healing factor battling each other on and under wades skin/scars, got up and</p><p>waddled to the bathroom attached to the bedroom through the walk in closet to go get ready for the day. Pee, shower, brush teeth, and look as human as possible. Pee first tho, pee first.</p><p> </p><p>A while after getting ready he wandered into the kitchen and listened for wade, he could hear his heart beating slightly off meaning he was slowly starting to wake up, gotta love super hearing.</p><p>He decided to make them both breakfast as he was feeling better and wanted to thank wade for being so amazing to him last night. He starting preparing pancake batter, and pulled the bacon</p><p>out of the fridge that was looking a little bit too bare. He closed the fridge and wrote with the dry erase marker on the paper on the fridge <strong>GROCERY SHOPPING. </strong></p><p> </p><p>He finished breakfast in record time to hear wade getting up to go to the washroom slowly and stumbling slightly to the shower and the toilet. Getting ready for the day as well. It was days like</p><p>this where peter and wade could just relax together that was perfect. The small island in the kitchen area was set and he set the plates and filled them while putting all the dishes in the sink</p><p>(for wade to do obviously) and went to grab the maple syrup from the pantry, the 100% pure canadian maple syrup because wade if very particular, he can still remember the fight of aunt</p><p>jemima and log cabin and 100% pure syrup debacle they had, no need to start that again. Canadians. Things you don't mess with canadian geese, moose, maple syrup, the snow and cold, and</p><p>flannel?.... He just nope. Not going to fight those battles with wade.  </p><p> </p><p>He was trying to reach the syrup but of course wade put it on the top shelf, now peter wasn't short but he wasn't as tall as wade either, so he was struggling. Apparently to the point where he</p><p>didnt notice wade come in and chuckle at him either. Slowly watching him struggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah babyboy need some help?" Wade said still laughing. </p><p>"Oh sush, you put it too high up for me to grab" Peter said slightly pouting.</p><p>Wade found his puts adorable. He booped his nose, "No babe, you are just short."</p><p>"Im NOT short, Im average sized! You are just a damn giant!" Peter said full on pouting. </p><p>"How! Dare! I am offended! I am perfect! Babyboy! Ok, ok, ok Im sorry hun, I will keep it lower for your little hands" Wade said smirking. Thinking he won this little war. </p><p>He grabbed the maple syrup and kissed peter good morning, a little bit longer than he should of, walking off to the island happily. </p><p>Peter followed in suit happily set still pouty as well. </p><p>"Thank you for breakfast hun, you didnt have to, I was going to make it for you because you had a hard night last night" Wade said to peter. Smiling softly as peter, full of love in his eyes.</p><p>Peter smiled at wade, "Thanks red but I feel a lot better and wanted to say thank you for helping me so much."</p><p>"Okay Im glad hun, and you dont need to make me breakfast I like helping you, its what we do" Wade replied.</p><p>"Still red, thank you" Peter said grabbing his cutlery. </p><p>They were finishing up breakfast when peter remembered last night, "Oh last night you were talking about a job right? with stupid old men" Peter asked. </p><p>"Yeah, pricks... I am the best mercenary and yet people try to haggle me, itd annoying but yeah babyboy I gotta go out of town, not too far like four or five hours away"</p><p>"Oh...okay, will it be a short job or long?" Peter was starting to get sad, he hated when wade took the weeks long jobs, he always missed and worried about him. Knowing his self destructing</p><p>ways he has and inability to remember to take care of himself properly. </p><p>"Not long but not short maybe a week max" Wade said sweetly. </p><p>Okay not a long time, that made peter happier. "Ok! Just please be careful for me and coming home in one piece, not multiple pieces, or missing pieces please." It has happened FAR to often,</p><p>Wade once shipped himself in 5 different pieces through the mail service... The. Mail. Service. It was not a fun experience. </p><p>"Always petey." Wade kissed him lightly and went off to do dishes while peter went off to do some upgrades on his web shooters. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon relaxing in each other company and just enjoying each other. No avengers, no weapons, no patrols tonight, just them. They wanted a quiet and relaxing night</p><p>because wade will be leaving soon. Of course parker luck has to come into it as they were cuddling his ringtone went off. </p><p> </p><p>Peter grabbed lazily at his phone and was tony stark was calling. He answered it, </p><p>"Hey mr.Stark, how are you?"</p><p>"Hey pete. Good, wanted to if you are coming by tonight? Work on the suit, its steve's turn to make dinner tonight, so food poisoning in sight! And hey its tony! Do making me feel more old</p><p>than I am kid!" He laughed slightly. </p><p>"Sorry Mr.Sta-Tony, i cant tonight I-" He looked over at wade. So no one knows him and wade are together apart from aunt may. She gave her blessing, even after knowing wade was deadpool</p><p>only because she said she can see the love in both of there eyes that her and ben had, and there is no way she is breaking that up. So he couldn't just say he is jus wanting to stay home with </p><p>wade before he goes off to kill someone... "I am really tired, and just need a me night, is that ok?" He asked hesitantly, he considers Mr.St-Tony a father figure and didn't want to upset him. </p><p>"Yeah course kid, dont worry bout it. I will see you tomorrow anyways in the lab. Dont sweat it, I- NO STEVE HE IS STAYING HOME... BECAUSE HE DOES HAVE A LIFE APART FROM US. IT</p><p>DOESN'T MATTER.... Steve said he will put some in a take away for you in the fridge." He could hears all the avengers protest he wasnt coming in the background. He snickered slightly. </p><p>"Thank Tony" He said laughing slightly. He loved his avengers dysfunctional family.  </p><p>"Course kid, alright I gotta go, have a good night all right, get proper sleep spidery baby" </p><p>"Im not a baby tony! Urgh.. Yeah I will, all right see you tom. Night! Tell the team I say goodnight too, I'll see you tomorrow." </p><p>He could hear them all in the background say goodnight. </p><p>He hung up the phone and put it away and cuddled more into wades arms. He could feel wade tense slightly. </p><p>"Red..whats wrong?"</p><p>"N-nothing dont worry" Wade repiled quietly.</p><p>"Re-Wade...whats wrong?" Peter turned from wades arms to look at wade properly, he looked sad.</p><p>"I just I hate that you have to lie and hide us from them, they are a big part of your life petey..." Wade said, and couldnt look at peter. </p><p>"Wade... I will tell him just not now, with everything going on with trying to fix bucky, and steve and tony tense around eachother with bucky.. after thought... i really want to I promise, ok?"</p><p>Wade looked up at that, "Really babyboy?"</p><p>"Yah hun.. ive been wanting to for a while now.. We have been together for a few years now.. its time they knew.. i love you wade winston wilson" Peter said smiling. </p><p>"Well i love you too peter benjamin parker" Wade repiled smiling.</p><p>They both ignored the popcorn and movie in the background. Opting to go to bed instead. Wade pecked peter's lips, peter responded very eagerly, climbing into wades lap. </p><p>Wade pick up peter by his thighs, and carried peter towards the bedroom, breaking away form the kiss, "Remind me what I will be missing for a week babyboy" He smirked. </p><p>"Oh I can do that Red." Peter grinded into wade.</p><p>Wade slammed the bedroom door shut.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I KNOW ITS SHORT IM SORRY!! ITS FINALS WEEK IM TRYING I PROMISE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS! It just wont let me edit it LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>